This invention relates to a turntable apparatus for use in a record player, tape recorder, or the like.
Conventionally, as the turntable apparatus for use in a record player, tape recorder, or the like there is, for example, an AC motor device wherein the turntable is rotated by the AC motor. That is, the AC motor device is so designed that the high speed rotation of the AC motor is transmitted to the turntable through a belt, idle pulley or the like thereby to drive or rotate the turntable. The AC motor device, however, has the drawback that the vibration when the AC motor makes a high speed rotation, or the transmission unevenness when such high speed rotation is transmitted by a belt or idle pulley to the turntable, fails to permit the turntable to be stably and smoothly rotated. Further, the conventional turntable apparatus also includes a device wherein the shaft of a turntable is connected directly to the rotation shaft of a motor thereby to directly rotate the turntable without using a belt, idle pulley, or the like. This device has the drawback of rendering it difficult to form, as generally demanded, a record player, tape recorder, or the like into a flat configuration and simultaneously into a light apparatus. The conventional turntable apparatus further includes a "turntable apparatus" disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 47802/72.